


Batman and Superman: Heroes of Justice

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: DC Earth Beta Universe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Original Work, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Relationships: Lois Lane/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Earth Beta Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934812
Kudos: 1





	Batman and Superman: Heroes of Justice

The Street of Gotham were too quiet for the Dark Knight as he waited on rooftop over looking a Dark alleyway, Commissioner Gordon had inform him of illegal Arms deal happening in the the east end of city. He Knew that someone has been Supplying Thugs a lot of high tech weaponries and had “acquire” them somehow, His train of thought interrupted by the sound of a van backing up into the Alleyway. Batman watch as two men got out and started walking to the door of the old warehouse, One knock on the door and was let inside.   
He jump a cross and Carefully made his way to one of Skyline windows, There he saw the two men talking with someone. Batman turning his Listening Device on, he able to hear what they were saying.   
“Do you have the goods?” the Lead one asked, The Seller smile.  
“Of course, it right here.” He pull out a case and open it to revel a very high tech gun, Taking it out to show the two guys. “A new state of the art LexCorp Laser rifle, This bad boy can hit a target from over two thousand miles.”   
LexCorp?! Batman thought as he continue listing in, The seller slid the gun across the table to the Buyers.  
“not bad.” The lead one asked again, Picking it up to get a feel for it. “We’ll take five.” He asked, Putting the rifle back down on the table.  
“Two hundred dollars.” Seller responded, The two men look at each other for second then back to the Seller. “what it going to be then?” batman took this opportunity to Bust in and throw some smoke pellets to cause some confusion, Tacking one of the buyers to the ground. The other one lunge his fist at the vigilante, Who dodged and break the thug arm in bone cracking twist. The Seller seeing all this, High tail it to the nearest exit but is stop by a batarang hitting him off his feet. He turn around to see the Dark knight standing over him, Cast in shadow. Batman grab him by the collar, Bring him to his face.  
“Where did you get these weapons, who supplying you!” He growl at the seller, Who was shaking in fear. “Tell me, NOW!”   
“J-Joker, it was Joker!” the man Stutter, Trying his best to break free from Batman Grip. “That all I know, I swear!” Batman Knock him out and drop him on the floor, turning his attention to the gun. He Examine it, wondering how Joker Manage to get his hands on LexCorp weapons when he been lock up for while now. That when he decided to call Gordon, Telling him about his finding and to collect the thugs here.   
“I need to pay the the Joker a visit, There something going on here.” He grapple out of the building thorough the same window he enter and Jump down in his batmobile, heading to Arkham Asylum.


End file.
